guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Heart of Holy Flame
Uh-oh. Is this armor ignoring? It can't be. Uh-oh. Shandy :Well, it is :) My dervish will be using this skill for sure, even with 0 attribute ~Torins 80.232.117.58 04:35, 28 July 2006 (CDT) That has got to be an error. I'm sure it'll end up as light damage in the final product; there's no way Dervish will end up having a way to do constant armour-ignoring damage. Especially considering the fact that you can recast this 22 seconds before it would end normally, and is, as Torins pointed out, ridiculously effective even at 0 ranks. --Black Ark 04:42, 28 July 2006 (CDT) Same as Judge's Insight in final product, I'm guessing.87.113.65.20 06:41, 28 July 2006 (CDT) After some preliminar testing in isle of nameless i noticed that this with this skill on, i do less damage to 100armor barrels than the 60armor barrels, so i guess this is not holy damage but light instead... :Nah, it's not the attacks that are armor ignoring. I never understood why people were so confused about Judge's Insight. It's the fact that the holy damage when the enchantment is cast is armor ignoring. And that you can recast every 8 seconds. --Crazytreeboy 18:13, 28 July 2006 (CDT) ::And the Nerf Bat solves that one. Good job too. No attack spell should be that effective at 0 attribute.193.61.111.50 08:25, 27 September 2006 (CDT) If this skill ignored armor, you could make an a\d with 13 crit\16 daggers and just use this ability at 0 att. That would be rather overpowered, imo. Chronocide 20:07, 22 August 2006 (CDT) Serious nerf, but it still looks fun. Arshay Duskbrow 18:59, 23 September 2006 (CDT) Er, I guess no one else noticed, but during the preview, both "nearby" effects are now "adjacent". Editing. Arshay Duskbrow 07:55, 26 September 2006 (CDT) Note that this is a cheap and efficient way to cause your attacks to deal holy damage when fighting undead, without having to invest any points in the skill. Good in Kryta for exampleLabmonkey 20:56, 22 December 2006 (CST) : Or in Fissure Of Woe with a barrage ranger. Darth Executor 00:57, 1 January 2007 (CST) I don't know is it armor ignoring or not.. I just noticed while I fought a monster which had stoneflesh aura on and I hit only like 10 and I had 10 mysticism at the moment (adjacent foes should have taken 45 damage)--SiGaRi 11:27, 27 February 2007 (CST) :Stoneflesh reduces all raw damage by an amount, it is not armor --Gimmethegepgun 15:32, 27 February 2007 (CST) :It doesn't. Stoneflesh will reduce armor ignoring damage anyway as long as it's actually damage. If it really did ignore armor, if you had more than 12 scythe versus a 60 AL target, your damage would go down. --Fyren 15:37, 27 February 2007 (CST) ::What just happened? Fyren just fried what I said and put his in there --Gimmethegepgun 15:41, 27 February 2007 (CST) :::Ergh, I don't know. It should edit conflict, but it didn't. --Fyren 15:53, 27 February 2007 (CST) Wrong Casting Symbol? Anybody notice that this uses the wind prayers casting symbol/sound? possibly a bug that they never got around too. (69.237.239.204 23:08, 16 July 2007 (CDT)) :was originally in wind prayers, see here. They never changed the symbol. -- Xeon 23:13, 16 July 2007 (CDT)